


with your hands around my neck i felt the pounding of your heart

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Matt Murdock, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: “Bedroom!” Foggy gasps, when Matt pulls away, “We should like totally go to the-”His words stutter when Matt drops to his knees and presses his face into the front of Foggy's pants.“-Holy Might Ducks.”





	with your hands around my neck i felt the pounding of your heart

“I must have you. We must have each other. You know that, don't you? You're in my blood, God help us both.” - Sara Craven, Dark Summer Dawn

 

Matt hides his snarl behind a sip of his watery whiskey and tried to ignore what was happening beside him. 

See for as many people that assume that he and Foggy are together, there are twice as many who assume that they aren’t. They will look at the two of them and instead of thinking ‘happily monogamous couple’ they think ‘fresh meat’. And it drives Matt crazy. Because when it happens to him all he has to do is say a few keywords and whoever it is gets the picture and leaves. But Foggy –

“-So I have the apartment all to myself for the whole weekend.”

“Cool, dude. All the perks of having a roommate without having to deal with them!”

“I sure hope I don’t get too lonely.”

-Foggy never seems to realize that people are flirting with him. He seems to think that since they’ve been dating for so many years that people get the signal and won’t try and pick him up, that their flirting is friendly and not leading anywhere. Matt can’t understand how he can’t pick up on all the signals these people are throwing out, they’re as obvious to Matt as the billboard outside his apartment is to Foggy. 

Like this guy- this freaking guy- who swaggered up to them an hour ago just after they sat down at Josies, and proceeded to flirt with Foggy. Hard. Matt can sense his body heat a hairs breathe away from Foggys, can hear his smirk from the way he is talking, and most of all smell exactly how much he wants Foggy.

Matt white knuckles his cane and resist the urge to break the guy’s face. From his seat. With his whiskey glass. 

Usually in a situation like this Matt would smile his ‘he’s mine back off bitch’ smile and place a hand on Foggy’s thigh. But he’s done that three times already and the guy has not been put off in the slightest. Hes not met people so oblivious or purposefully ignorant of the whole boyfriend situation since college, since he and Foggy went to that gay bar.

(Oh god the gay bar. They’d wandered into ‘Pickles’ during their third year of law school, on their one and a half year anniversary of being a couple, and Foggy became the instant favorite of the whole damn bar. Like everyone instantly wanted Foggy. Matt could hear the heart beats and smell the attraction the second Foggy shucked his coat at the door, let his hair down and sat down at the bar with a cheery smile. And even though the music was loud Matt could still hear the mutters and giggles.

“Well fuck me.”

“Oooh, who is that?”

“He looks like he could smack me around just right and cuddle afterwards.”

“Wow, I’m into chubby guy’s apparently.”

“I have never felt the urge to suck someone’s dick so strongly, my god.”

Not to mention all the guys who came up and flirted with Foggy. Some of them shirtless. Some of them wearing leather. Some of them not bothering to be cryptic and just walking up to him and saying, “We should fuck.”

It took Matt sticking his hand down the back of Foggys pants and his tongue down his throat to get them to back off. And even then there were a few who persisted, though Foggy was much more interested in Matt by them. 

They didn’t have to pay for a drink all night and then they never went back again. Foggy thought it was something to do with his staunch Catholic upbringing, or lingering internalized homophobia. Matt didn’t exactly know how to explain that he could smell that everyone in the place wanted to fuck Foggy and it made him so jealous he almost threw a glass at a guy across the dancefloor who was describing how he wanted to pull Foggy’s hair and spank him.)

Matt is pulled out of his thoughts when he detects the shift in body temperature that means the Jerk is leaning closer to foggy and. Yep, yep that’s a hand on Foggy’s arm. 

“I mean, you just look so good with your hands, Foggy.”

That’s it, no more mister nice Murdock. 

“Um, I guess I could come around and fix the sink for you. But you should probably look around for a proper plumber first, what with insurance and j- whoa!”

Cutting him off midsentence Matt used his quote ‘creepy ninja skills’ to spin Foggy’s seat around so they are facing each other, before gripping him by the lapels and pulling him forwards to smash their mouths together. 

Matt chuckles darkly into the kiss when Foggys lets out a surprised squeak. Foggy quickly gets lost in the kiss, giving it his all just like every other kiss they’ve shared. Matt however is much more focused on the fuming guy on the other side of Foggy. He clears his throat a few times, motions for Foggys attention unsuccessfully, before giving up and retreating out of the bar altogether.

Matt chuckles again, triumphant this time, and pulls away from Foggy when Josie pointedly clears her throat. He makes sure to bite Foggy’s lip as he pulls away, just to make him shiver.

“Let’s go home.”

“What? We just got here.”

Matt leans over to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Unless you want me to throw you over the bar and fuck you, we should go home.”

“Home! Home, gotta go home! Bye, Josie my love, I must away!”

Matt chuckles, slaps a few notes down on the bar and stands to follow his boyfriend. 

“Assholes,” Jossie mutters, but her tone is fond. 

 

Matt has already made a series of marks up Foggy’s neck by the time they stumble through his apartment door. 

“Whoa,” Foggy says with a chuckle as Matt pushes him up against a wall on the way to the bedroom, “I have no idea what I did to bring this on but I should do it more often.”

“No, you really shouldn’t.”

Matt grins when Foggy shivers, reacting to the dark tone of his voice.

He presses closer to Foggy, pulling him in for a heated kiss by his jaw and swallowing all of his unintentional whimpers. He goes back to sucking on Foggys neck, running his nose up his jaw and taking him in. People don’t smell all that nice as a rule. They smell like what they’ve eaten, where they’ve been, car exhaust and chemicals. But right now all Matt can smell is exactly how much Foggy wants him. It rushes to his head better than any alcohol.

A sound punches out of Foggy’s chest when Matt comes back up and bites down on his lower lip.

“Bedroom!” Foggy gasps, when Matt pulls away, “We should like totally go to the-”

His words stutter when Matt drops to his knees and presses his face into the front of Foggys pants.

“-Holy Might Ducks.”

Matt chuckles and grins bigger when it makes Foggy shiver. He loves the stupid things Foggy comes up with when he is trying to spare Matts ‘catholic sensibilities’ and not swear like a sailor. 

He takes a moment to enjoy the power he has over Foggy when he is like this. The position may make him vulnerable physically but it makes Foggy wild and willing and puts him completely control. Foggy is completely and utterly his.

“Jesus Christ,” Foggy gasps as Matt mouths over his hard cock through his trousers, “Jesus- sorry, but, seriously Matt. You’re killing me here!”

Matt laughs on purpose just so the vibrations will make Foggy shiver and get impossibly harder under his mouth. 

He decides to put Foggy out of his misery when his whimpers become almost pained with want. With a flick of his wrist, Foggy’s trousers are opened and pulled down his thighs. The smell of Foggy from here is so overwhelming that he bites down on the softness of Foggy’s stomach to keep from moaning, making Foggy jump and squeak. 

“Okay!” Foggy gasps, “Okay, Matt buddy? I love what’s happening but I really need to sit down or I’m gonna fall down.”

“I’ll hold you up,” Matt growls and shoves down his underwear so he can swallow down Foggys cock in one fluid motion.

True to his threat Foggy’s legs give out and with a yelped “Fuck!” he slides down the wall. Matt follows him, his mouth never leaving Foggy’s cock. 

It doesn’t take long for Foggy to come, shivering and shaking and cursing all the way. It rips through him and leaves him twitching on the floor. Matt swallows, ignoring how disgusting the experience is in favor of smirking triumphantly down at his boyfriend. 

“Fuck.” Foggy pants with a noticeable tremor in his voice, “I think I just forgot how to do long division, man.”

A genuinely warm laugh startles out of Matt and he ducks his head to hide his grin against Foggy’s neck.

“I’m not kidding, I think you actually just sucked my brain out through my dick.”

Matt turns his head and kisses Foggy’s pulse. His heart is still beating a mile a minute and it makes pride stripe warm and wide down Matts back.

“Hopefully not all of it,” he murmurs nosing sweetly behind Foggy’s ear, “We have court on Monday.”

Foggy laughs and slides a hand down Mats back to cup his ass through his trousers. Matt shivers, all possessive heat leaving him as his brain demands he melts to Foggy. One touch and he’s gone, and Matt doubts that Foggy even realizes the power he has over him.

“You have a jealous streak a mile-wide Murdock,” Foggy chuckles softly, his hand sliding around to expertly thumb open Matts trousers, “Might make a guy think you aren’t sure of his heart.”

“It’s not your heart I worry about,” a gasp punches out of his chest as Foggy slips his hand into Matts underwear, “its other people’s hands.”

“Possessive.”

“Practical,” Matt counters with a groan, “You have no idea the-“ he bites a moan into the side of Foggy’s neck “-the effect you have on people.”

“Says Matt ‘sex on legs’ Murdock.”

“I’m serious,” Mat laughs as Foggy peels down his pants and shoves his shirt tails out of the way, “Every time we go out someone always tries to get with you.”

“’Get with me?’” Foggy laughs, “You’re dreaming Murdock.”

“It’s true,” a sly grin slips across his face, “Everyone wants to fuck my boyfriend.”

Foggy laughs so loud at that their upstairs neighbor bangs on the ceiling.

“Yeah yeah,” Foggy chuckles, “Well whether people want to sex me up or otherwise doesn’t matter. I’ve only got the hots for you, Matthew Michael Murdock.”

Despite everything they’ve done tonight this is what makes Matt blush.

“You gonna give me your class ring?”

“Hmmm hmm,” Foggy hums guiding Matt up so he’s kneeling over Foggy’s lap, “And my letterman jacket.”

“People might think you’re sweet on me or something.”

“The sweetest.”

And then Foggy stops talking because he’s leaning down to take Matt into his warm, wet, mouth. Matts jaw drops and he leans his head against the door as he loses himself in the sensation. Foggy doesn’t follow Matts approach when it comes to blow jobs. Foggy likes to take his time, likes to dismantle Matt slowly until he shudders softly into his release. Sometimes Matt can’t stand it, can’t stand Foggy being so soft with him. But right now, it just makes him feel loved. Foggy could have anyone, foggy is good and kind and doesn’t crave split knuckles and bloody teeth- but Foggy chose him. Foggy loves him-

“Shit!” he gasps and comes, hips hitching closer to Foggy’s face.

He drops down onto Foggy’s lap and immediately leans in to kiss him.

Foggy chuckles.

“You alright?”

“…Holy mighty ducks.”

Foggy kisses him while laughing and Matts' knuckles don’t itch at all for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this half written on my laptop and had to finish it. It turned really fluffy but I'm happy with it.


End file.
